Pups Save the Runaway Kitties
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Cat Rubble, Cat Skye, Cat Marshall, Rubble, Cat Chase, Cat Zuma, and Cat Rocky | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = August 21, 2017 September 16, 2017 January 7, 2018 January 29, 2018 February 12, 2018 | writer = Steven Sullivan and Andrew Guerdat | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Baby Octopus" | next = "Pups Save Tiny Marshall"}} "Pups Save the Runaway Kitties" is the first segment of the 14th episode in Season 4 of ''PAW Patrol''. Rubble and the PAW Patrol have to round up Mayor Humdinger's kitties, which he left to be kitty-sat at Katie's, before they get blown away. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Mayor Humdinger *Kitten Catastrophe Crew *Katie *Mr. Porter *Garbie *Chickaletta The pups are having fun at the Lookout playing soccer, when Rubble lands in a pile of dirt and gets a little filthy. After getting himself even more filthy on purpose by helping Marshall, Rubble heads to Katie's Pet Parlor to be cleaned up. Katie intends to use a new shampoo she has on Rubble, but has to deal with Chickaletta and Garbie first. However, it is then that Mayor Humdinger arrives with the Kitten Catastrophe Crew, asking Katie to take care of the kittens while he goes to lunch at Porter's Café, though he tries to convince Katie they won't be a problem, but shows he's lying by crossing his fingers behind his back. Katie agrees to watch them, but has to take Garbie and Chickaletta home first. After she leaves, the Catastrophe Crew start making a mess of the pet parlor, much to Cali's annoyance. When they knock over the bottle of shampoo Katie mentioned and then fill up the tub, Rubble tries to stop them from getting in, but they deliberately refuse to get out once in, until Rubble lures them out with saying he saw a mouse. Once he lures them near the hair dryer, he turns it on, causing the kittens to get a dose of karmic payback as the overdose of shampoo causes their fur to poof out, turning them into fluff balls, and Cali gets her own retribution for the trouble they caused when she opens the door to let the Catastrophe Crew blow away. With the kittens floating away, Rubble calls Ryder to let him know of the situation, and Ryder summons the rest of the pups to the Lookout. Marshall digs his way to the Lookout entrance, then crashes into the pups, leaving all of them with mud on their heads before they head topside. Once there, Ryder assigns Marshall, Chase, and Skye to help him with finding the Catastrophe Crew and restoring them back to normal by soaking them down with water. The team deploys for duty, and soon locate the first of the Catastrophe Crew in Cat Rocky, with Marshall helping him down from the tree he lands in. Katie arrives to discover what happened, and Skye soon calls in to report seeing the rest heading for Mr. Porter's. At Mr. Porter's, Mayor Humdinger is just about to dig into his soup when he discovers what happened to his Catastrophe Crew, before Ryder and the pups pass by in pursuit, promising to rescue them. Continuing pursuit of the rest of the kittens, Chase deploys his net, and manages to catch Cat Chase, Cat Skye, Cat Zuma, and Cat Rubble, but Cat Marshall slips by. Marshall restores the four Chase caught back to normal, and then resume chase of Cat Marshall. Cat Marshall begins to descend towards the well, and with no one able to get there in time, Rubble thinks fast as he flings a hay bale over to land on the well and stop Cat Marshall from falling in. As Cat Marshall continues to float away, Marshall quickly soaks him down with water, and Rubble catches him once he's back to normal. Back at Katie's, the Catastrophe Crew are finished being spruced up by Katie, before Humdinger arrives to see what became of his kittens, only to see them looking all cleaned up and fancy, and finds himself a little confused as he offers his thanks for Ryder and Katie's work. Shortly thereafter, the kittens tackle him, showing their love for him, causing him to stumble backwards into the bathtub, where he admits that next time he'll bring them to dinner as well, much to their appreciation. Rubble then is shown in his bath, voicing how it makes everything better, leading to everyone laughing, even Humdinger and his kittens, at Rubble as he relaxes in his bubble bath. *Use her helicopter to spot the kitty puff balls, wherever the wind's blowing. *Catch the puff balls with his 4x4 and net. *Use his water cannons to spray the kittens down to de-poof them. Have his ladder ready in case the kittens are high up. *Use his rig to fling a hay bale to block the well so Cat Marshall can't fall into it. Then, catch Cat Marshall using his hat. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Purrfect Rescues - front.jpg|link=Purr-fect Rescues|''Purr-fect Rescues'' PAW Patrol The Shark & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Shark|''The Shark'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Opération ronron DVD.jpg|link=Opération ronron|''Opération ronron'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Pups Save the Runaway Kitties' Pages Category:Rubble is on the title card Category:Cat Chase is on the title card Category:Cat Marshall is on the title card Category:Cat Skye is on the title card Category:Cat Rubble is on the title card Category:Cat Rocky is on the title card Category:Cat Zuma is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S4) Category:Skye is a first responder (S4) Category:Chase is a first responder (S4) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S4) Category:Rubble is a backup responder (S4) Category:2017 Episodes Category:Written by Andrew Guerdat (S4) Category:Written by Steven Sullivan (S4)